


Sleeping In

by Berevette



Series: Something New [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berevette/pseuds/Berevette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

 

Innocent was the first to say something. She glared at Lewis after the staff meeting until he followed her to her office.

 

"Lewis," she frowned. "How has Hathaway's work been lately?"

 

Lewis raised his eyebrows. "Top notch as always, ma'am." She looked assessingly at him so he elaborated. "Good with the witnesses, thorough with procedure and paperwork. All I could want in a Sergeant. Why?"

 

Innocent pursued her lips. "Your Sergeant was not precisely top notch in today's meeting. Slightly glazed, even, and don't think I didn't notice your nudge when I asked him a question." She gave Lewis a severe look. "I'm inclined to offer a bit of leniency to the newly in love, but my tolerance has a limit. Keep him ‘top notch’ until he comes around."

 

Lewis blinked at her. "Yes, ma'am."

 

She shuffled a few papers on her desk but did not dismiss him. "Have you met the young lady?" she asked finally.

 

"Ah, no ma'am, I have not."

 

"Well. As long as he's happy and it's not affecting his work." Her glare snagged him again. "Did you catch that last part?"

 

"Yes ma'am. I'll speak with him, ma'am."

 

"Good. I don’t want to have to do so officially. Make sure I don’t have to. You're dismissed, Inspector."

 

Laura was the next, catching him at the coffee machine.

 

"So," she said to Lewis, steering him to a table in the corner. "Hathaway."

 

"What about Hathaway?" Lewis said, setting his coffee down before sitting.

 

Laura gave him a skeptical look. "Hathaway, your Sergeant? Practically mooning around the morgue this morning? Gazing fondly at corpses? I think I caught him whistling while filling out paperwork. Any of this sound familiar?"

 

"Ah," Lewis said. "Yes, I had noticed he was a bit, ah."

 

"In love," Laura supplied.

 

"Something like that," Lewis agreed.

 

"So..." she stretched out the syllable.

 

"So?" Lewis said.

 

"Don't be daft, Robbie. Who is it?"

 

Lewis shrugged.

 

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know!" Laura protested. "You two are practically conjoined twins!"

 

"We don't talk about those kind of things," Lewis replied. "I mean sure, we'll grab a pint after a long day, but that's work talk. It's not like we're sharing our deepest, darkest secrets. We work together, we talk about," he waved a hand, "work!"

 

Laura looked skeptical. "But surely you know something." She lowered her voice, although there was no one near them in the break room. "Is it a woman or a man?"

 

Lewis shrugged. "I don't know. Hathaway has been...ambiguous about that."

 

"So you have discussed it!"

 

Lewis shook his head. "It's what I've observed, is all. I haven't asked and he hasn't volunteered."

 

Laura leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her coffee. "Fine, I believe you. But if you learn anything I demand an immediate update." She smiled. "I'm happy for him, though. He's a good man, deserves to have something that makes him look like that."

 

"It is good to see him so happy," Lewis allowed. "But he's got to rein it in with Innocent. She's got him marked down for a week of permitted daydreaming and no more."

 

Laura laughed. "Well at least he gets a week.”

 

By the end of the day Lewis had gotten raised eyebrows and joking inquiries from at least a half dozen other officers. Hathaway himself seemed immune to the smirks and sly comments, smiling distractedly and drifting away without replying.

 

It was only when they got back to Lewis's, takeaway on the counter and Hathaway opening a bottle of red that Lewis brought it up.

 

"Last night might have to be off the menu unless it's a weekend."

 

"What?" Hathaway's gaze snapped up. "Why?"

 

Lewis started taking the cartons containing dinner out of the plastic bag. "Did you not see yourself today? You were walking around like a zombie. If I hadn't known better I'd have examined you for a concussion."

 

"I wasn't that bad," protested Hathaway.

 

"You were. Half the force thinks you're permanently broken. Laura cornered me about it over coffee. Innocent called me in to question me about it, for god's sake. Everyone wants to know who the new young lady is. Well, except Laura, who asked about a young lady or young gentleman. Very observant, she is."

 

Hathaway went back to uncorking the wine, ears pink. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't think...sorry, sir."

 

Lewis abandoned the takeout to step closer to Hathaway and wrap an arm around his waist. "Oh, now don't be that way. I liked seeing you dazed. And last night was... Well. I liked last night, too. We just don't need the police inquiry."

 

Hathaway folded himself into the embrace, tucking his face into Lewis's neck. "I liked last night," he said quietly. He kissed Lewis's neck "A lot."

 

"Me too," Lewis said, running his hand up and down Hathaway's back.

 

"We could repeat it tonight," Hathaway suggested.

 

Lewis pulled back slightly. "Really? You want to? You're not...sore?"

 

Hathaway pulled him back into the embrace and shook his head. "A bit, this morning, but you were very careful." He paused, then continued shyly. "I liked that, liked the reminder. I kept thinking about you, all day."

 

Lewis sucked in a breath and tightened his hold. "I like the idea of you remembering."

 

"Well," Hathaway said, "people might be suspicious if I were back to normal tomorrow. May as well take advantage of current circumstances." He smiled into Lewis's shoulder. "Maybe I'll get used to it, be less distracted."

 

Lewis gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then stepped back, reaching again for the takeaway. "Not sure if I want you to get used to it. Might get Innocent off our backs, but you're awfully appealing looking as you did. Spent me whole day wanting to drag you back to bed."

 

"The whole day?" said Hathaway. "Well. The takeaway will keep, you know. Wouldn't want to deprive you another minute." He reached past Lewis to take the styrofoam containers, shoving them haphazardly into the fridge.

 

"But dinner!" Lewis protested.

 

"Can wait." Hathaway said reaching for Lewis's hand and drawing him toward the bedroom. "Come on, sir. Unless you've taken to storing lube in the kitchen."

 

Lewis made a face and Hathaway laughed, tugging him closer. "Dinner after, though," Lewis said.

 

"Dinner after," Hathaway promised as leaned in for a kiss.

 

 


End file.
